Orphic
by parakites
Summary: When you were a child, your mother had always warned you about bad, manipulative guys. She didn't warn you about good looking, manipulative guys though. [Reader x Sinbad]
1. wheel

**i. wheel**

* * *

><p>Your first encounter with the purple haired miracle was when you were young and naïve. Your pet cat had just died (she had been stabbed by the local thieves when she bit them), and you wanted to give it a proper burial (like the ones your mother told you about) but you had no idea where you should bury it.<p>

You tried digging into the small patch of land near your home, but the old lady shooed you away, shouting that this was not a place to bury such a useless creature. You didn't understand what she meant, but you knew that it was mean.

And so, minutes later, the old woman was struggling to pull her arm from your teeth.

Your teeth were hurting but you didn't dare let go. She had said something bad about your cat and she should be punished.

The sound of footsteps behind you, however, distracted you and the old lady had successfully pried her hand away from you.

You turned around to look and your mouth dropped in shock.

A purple haired boy was sitting on the ground holding your cat in his arms, rubbing its body soothingly.

"What are you doing to her?!" you shouted, and then ran toward him. You grabbed your cat from him and held her protectively in your arms.

"But it's dead…" he said.

"I know."

He was silent for a few minutes before he stood up and tried to grab your cat (to which you swatted his hand away).

"… Do you want to bury it?"

You nodded.

"Then, come on!" He held his arm out to you, and you looked up at his face—his kind, beautiful face—before accepting his arm.

You didn't know then that your life would drastically change after that.

* * *

><p><strong>notes: <strong>this is a re-post from my ao3 and my luna account so don't freak out if you've already seen this story in there.


	2. sugar

**two:** sugar

* * *

><p>You were able to conquer your first dungeon at the age of 16 with the help of your good friend, Sinbad.<p>

It was all thanks to him that you were now leading a kingdom of your own, topped with your own people and culture and festivities.

And so, when he came to visit you one night after 10 years of not seeing each other, you couldn't help but feel elated and delighted at his presence that you didn't bother with the formalities and led him straight up to your privy chambers.

"What's wrong?" you asked, while pouring red wine into a glass.

He looked tired, and though the bags under his eyes were visible at one glance, he was still beautiful and handsome; the light of the moon illuminating his pale skin.

You handed the drink to him but he shook his head. A frown appeared on your face. In all the years that you had known each other, you knew that he was not the type of guy to refuse a drink especially if it was liquor. You placed the glass on the table and sat on the chair in front of him.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to force it out of you?"

He smiled at your words. You could tell that it was forced, for the smile didn't reach his eyes.

You sighed and stood up from your seat, walking toward him. You placed a hand on his shoulder, and you cupped his cheek with the other. He closed his eyes and leaned into your touch.

"What's wrong?" you reiterated, your voice barely above a whisper.

He let out a chuckle, his body vibrating with every sound. "Is this your way of forcing me to admit why I came here?"

You laughed. "Well, it seems that you know me too well."

He smirked, his eyes alight with mischief. "Oh, believe me I do."

He caught your wrist with his hand, pulling you onto his lap.

You felt your cheeks grow hot at his words, and you tried to stand up, to move away from his lap, but you failed.

He nibbled on your ear, whispering, "You know what I need right now? Distraction. I missed you so much I couldn't sleep for days."

You knew that his words weren't probably true, but when he proceeded to place butterfly kisses all over your bare skin from your forehead down to your shoulders, all your doubts were forgotten.

It was just you and him, in your privy chambers, with his butterfly kisses and your breathless moans.

You shivered at his touch; it had been too long since he last touched you like this, wanton and full of desire, and it made you ache in places you didn't know you could.

When he finally kissed you on the lips, passionate and lustful, you didn't hold back. You returned the kiss with the same fervor, putting your hands on his neck and pulling him closer.

He had been away for too long and you had missed him far too much that you wanted all that distance gone, even for only a while.

And though you knew that his feelings for you weren't entirely true, it didn't matter. All it mattered to you, right now, was you and him, and how he was making you feel so good at the moment that all you could think of was him and only him.

* * *

><p><strong>notes: <strong>reviews are highly appreciated! (pms would be fine too uwu)


End file.
